A disposable lid is typically secured over a disposable beverage cup to prevent a beverage from spilling out of the cup. The lid typically has a preformed opening that allows a user to drink the beverage without removing the lid from the cup. Nevertheless, these lids can be problematic because the beverage can spill out of the opening if the user is bumped or if the cup is overturned.
To address this problem, many lids provide a covering member to cover the drink opening when the user is not drinking the beverage. One type of lids includes a resealable drinking flap that may be either pushed into the lid or pulled away from the lid to form the opening. One disadvantage of this type of lid, however, is that it is difficult to manipulate the flap with one hand while holding the cup with the same hand.
Other types of lids have a slidable member that can slide over the drink opening. These lids typically include a lip protruding up from the top surface of the lid and around the circumference of the lid, and the drink opening is typically positioned on the top surface of the lid. Thus, the lip forms a wall around the opening. One disadvantage of this type of lid, however, is that the lip makes it difficult for the user to place his or her mouth directly against the opening. So during drinking, the beverage can leak out of the opening and drip onto the user.
A lid for a nondisposable commuter mug utilizes an H-shaped flap that slides over a preformed opening, which alleviates spillage. Nevertheless, such a lid for a commuter mug is not disposable, is bulky and is relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the H-shaped flap design is not feasible for a disposable lid because the disposable lid is typically manufactured from a thin plastic material that does not exhibit the rigidity required to produce an effective H-shaped flap.
Accordingly, a need exists for a disposable lid for a cup that has an opening through which a user can easily drink a beverage without removing the lid. The lid should prevent the beverage from spilling out of the cup when the user is not drinking from the cup and when the user is drinking. The user should be able to manipulate the lid with one hand. In addition, the lid should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to assemble and store. The present invention addresses such needs.